ABSTRACT: OVERALL Society is progressing beyond ?trial-and-error medicine? into a new data-driven era wherein one's genetic makeup is used to improve accuracy in medical diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment [1,2]. In President Barack Obama's State of the Union Address on January 20, 2015, he mentioned the promise of, and future investment in, personalized medicine. Many experts, including National Institutes of Health (NIH) Director Francis Collins, MD, believe that what is now called personalized, precision, or individualized medicine will transform the future of healthcare. As emerging genetic technologies gradually become the standard of care in some clinical settings, they will continue to improve, driven largely by academic medical centers. Modern genomic and associated bioinformatic analyses have become a staple of modern biomedical research. However, there is no COBRE in personalized medicine, despite its growing influence. The NIH COBRE program aims to strengthen the biomedical research infrastructure and improve competitive research in Institutional Development Award (IDeA)?eligible states. Modern genomic and bioinformatic analyses have become a staple of modern biomedical research. However, no COBRE exists in personalized medicine, despite its growing influence. UNLV is uniquely positioned to deliver on this urgent unmet need. The scientific premise of our COBRE is to advance the use of genomics and genetics in personalized medicine through cutting-edge research discovery and use of genetic markers, building a center of excellence that fosters new investigator independence, and collaborating with the UNLV School of Medicine and other partners in basic and translational research. Consistent with the goal of the NIH COBRE program i to strengthen biomedical research infrastructure and competitive research in IDeA eligible states, we propose three aims: (1) to build a sustained center in personalized medicine; (2) to nurture new investigator growth and independence; and (3) to grow personalized medicine research. To accomplish these goals our proposed COBRE consists of an Administrative core (AC), new Human Genome Data Algorithms to Analytics (HuGe DAtA) core and Genome Analysis and Sequencing Pipeline (GASP) cores, three new investigator research projects (RPs), a mentoring panel of internal and external experts, internal and external advisory committees, and a pilot grant program with 12 awards intended to cultivate a pipeline of new investigators. The leadership and mentoring teams have current research focused on the personalized medicine theme, steady NIH research funding, and a strong mentoring history. This COBRE will establish a foundation to launch medical genetics clinical services and a future educational program in clinical genetics through its collaboration with the UNLV School of Medicine, and through a collaborative educational program in genetic counseling in the School of Nursing. Similar outcomes were leveraged by previous COBRE programs. The major deliverables of the COBRE are RPs advancing personalized medicine, new independent investigators, a new biomedical research infrastructure, and a new program in personalized medicine. The sustainability model is built upon anticipated phase II funding, a pilot grant program, and research core sustainability hybrid models.